


Lucky

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dineen Condo, Established Relationship, Established Waige, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Oneshot, Waige + Ralph, Waige - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Walter, Paige and Ralph have a movie night on her couch.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but in addition to all my other health issues I have a migraine that migraine meds won't help and I keep tossing my cookies and it's after 3am and I have to be up at 7 but I can't sleep and so I'm typing this on a computer I can't look at for more than five seconds at a time but I need to do something or I'll go crazy being up all night. So have some established Waige fluff, because wow we might get some of that in season four!

The movie cut from the story's two remaining survivors standing on the rusty bridge to black and the theme song filled the room, credits beginning to pop up and fade back out, one name at a time.

"Well, that was a disappointing two hours," Walter commented, briefly removing his arm from around Paige to stretch.

"Aw, come on," Paige said, slapping his arm playfully. "You didn't enjoy the two of us making fun of it the entire time?"

"I did find our commentary enjoyable, yes," Walter said with a smile.

Paige grinned, shifting her weight. Her couch was comfortable, but she was just now realizing that she really hadn't moved from the waist down since they'd started the almost comically terrible horror film.

"The acting though. Terrible." Walter shook his head.

"I know neither of us could do better," Paige said, "but I mean…"

"Neither of us are making our livings attempting to," Walter finished. "We're good at what we do. The best."

"Uh huh. So is this theme song going to be stuck in your head all night?"

"I don't generally get songs stuck in my head," Walter reminded her. "But unfortunately, this may be the exception."

Paige grinned again, leaning in to brush her lips across his. Then, she looked down at her son. Ralph was stretched out across the end couch cushion, his head and shoulders on a pillow in Walter's lap. "Ralphie, you still up, baby?"

"He seems to be out," Walter commented, running his hand through the boy's hair. "He must not have found our commentary as amusing."

"It is late for him," Paige said. "And we were all up late last night at the barbecue. Who knew Allie had so many fancy grill recipes in her repertoire?"

She rested her head on Walter's shoulder, and she felt him tip his head to the side to rest on top of hers. It wasn't really all that late just yet, but she was tired – it _had_ been a long day, and they _had_ been up well past midnight the night before. It had been wonderful to have another big, Scorpion family gathering on the rooftop, but she did end up bushed afterward. _I must be getting old,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

"He's really out," Walter commented, smiling down at Ralph fondly.

Paige leaned forward to see the boy's face. He was relaxed, and she swore she saw a tiny smile on his face, despite common sense telling her it was more than likely just a content neutral expression. She smiled at Walter. "He is sound asleep."

"Yeah."

She slid her arm around Walter's shoulders, dropping her voice. "He really loves you, you know," she said.

"Well," Walter said, still looking down at Ralph. "I…I really love him, too."

Paige knew. But her heart still swelled. She leaned over and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, reaching down to rest her hand in Ralph's hair, one of her fingers overlapping with one of Walter's. "We're really lucky."

Paige could tell by the way his head attempted to turn toward her – not very easy with her head resting where it was – that he didn't know if she meant her and him, or her and Ralph. She knew he wouldn't ask. She lifted her head and smiled at him, bumping her nose against his cheek. "All three of us."


End file.
